


Aftermath

by isawrightless



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawrightless/pseuds/isawrightless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t look at Dick, he can’t, he stumbles and gasps and then Dick’s grabbing his wrist, keeping him still and he’s fighting back tears and tasting blood all over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

It’s not a kiss.

It’s the brush of his lips against Dick’s, hot breath and a yellowing bruise on his jaw. It’s the way his hand finds Dick’s, the way he holds on as if that’s all he knows how to do. And his lips, he drags them, chapped and rosy, across Dick’s mouth, and he understands his limits. He can’t, even though he wants to, kiss Dick. And the shocked expression on the acrobat’s doesn’t help. That’s when he knows he messed up, and he backs away, helpless and lost, shaking under the cold air of the night and the stars are nowhere to be seen.

He doesn’t look at Dick, he can’t, he stumbles and gasps and then Dick’s grabbing his wrist, keeping him still and he’s fighting back tears and tasting blood all over. He can’t use excuses, he knows, but “I thought you were dead.” And there’s a sort of understanding, a sigh that indicates Dick thought he was dead, too, and he’s not mad. It’s okay. Tim lets himself go when Dick pulls him closer, face buried in his chest, sweat and spandex and blood. Dick starts to mumble comforting words, little brother this, little brother it’s okay, and he mumbles those words as if he’s sure of them, sure that nothing will go wrong from now on and Tim doesn’t mind because it’s a piece of Dick’s heart.

 

It’s not a kiss, but it’s his heart and that’s enough.


End file.
